1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hinge device, especially to a hinge device installed between a display and a supporter; the above-mentioned display can be a tablet computer or an AIO (all in one) computer, and the tablet computer can be the touch screen of a smart phone or a notebook computer; and the above-mentioned supporter can be a plate-like member, a sheet-like member or a frame-like member.
2. Description of Related Art
A display such as a tablet computer (or AIO computer) utilizes a pivotally-connected supporter for supporting the tablet computer to stand, and the supporter utilizes a hinge device for achieving an rotating effect for the purpose of folding and unfolding and supporting the tablet computer to stand, the above-mentioned hinge device includes a core shaft and a friction plate sleeved with the core shaft, an elastic plate or a spring, a screw nut and etc., wherein the main components for achieving the rotating effect is the core shaft, one end of the core shaft is pivotally installed at the portion of the supporter defined at the rotation center line, the other end thereof is pivotally connected to a wall surface of the tablet computer thereby enabling the supporter to rotate relative to the tablet computer; if an obvious torque varying effect and a positioning effect are desired to be generated, the core shaft of the hinge device is further installed with two interfering members (a.k.a. cams) capable of mutually pushing or being engaged; thus, the hinge device is the main component for enabling the tablet computer to be easily switched from a horizontal status to a vertical status. Moreover, the supporter may be further provided with an effect of standing in multiple angles, so after the supporter is unfolded, the tablet computer is enabled to be stably positioned in the above-mentioned standing angles.